lucetifandomcom-20200213-history
Jenny
Luceti Information *Kidnappings: 4 *Deaths: 2 *Death Penalties: **Dagger given to her by Jr. **Her memories of Donna Appearance Canon: *Despite Jenny looking completely human, the fact remains that in reality, she’s not, due to being born from the Doctor’s DNA. Unlike her father however, she has a more military type look to her, keeping a very fit and thin figure. Her wardrobe consists of a pair of tight black pants, a hunter green baby-T, and black military boots. A light brown nylon belt wraps around her waist. Her bright blond hair goes along with her blue eyes, and hangs in a long high pony tail, making her look just as perky as she really is, as you always seem to find the brightest of smiles on her face. Luceti changes: *In Luceti, Jenny currently wears a pair of black leather pants, and a black leather jacket that overlays a red spaghetti strap tank top underneath, cutting off right below her belly button. She wears her old nylon belt around her waste with a couple of pouches and knives hanging from it. Although she still wears her military boots from time to time, you'll often see her running around wearing a pair of comfortable, black thick heeled boots. As per usual, she still wears her hair in a high ponytail, and still always seems to have a bright smile on her face. Personality The best way to describe Jenny’s personality is spunky and perky. She has a lot of energy, and gets excited about so many different things. She likes the concept of traveling and saving worlds, not to mention, she absolutely loves running. You’ll rarely find a frown on her face, except when she’s taking something very seriously. Another part of her personality focus’s on military strategics, as she is more willing to do certain things then the Doctor. Such as using a little violence, though her ways are quickly changing thanks to her dad’s influence. Abilities/Weaponry/Strengths Jenny can carry anything from a gun to a knife, and even a bomb or two, but you will most likely find her using her own slightly enhanced body as a weapon; strength, speed, stealth, and even her limber movements. She’s very smart, and picks up on things quickly, and she can regenerate just like her dad, however, it’s a little different in her case. When Jenny regenerates, her face does not change, and she does not go up in an explosion of energy, nor does her personality change in the slightest. Instead, a small light is exhaled from her mouth, and then it disappears just before she wakes up. An interesting ability, though it’s too bad her dad wasn’t there to see it. Weaknesses One of Jenny’s biggest weaknesses is completely understanding the “no killing” rule. Since she was created to fight, it is a difficult concept for her to grasp, though she is quickly learning. Also, she’s not immortal, she can still get hurt, die, and get knocked unconscious like a normal human. No real super powers or anything, but she is willing to give her life in battle if it comes down to it; especially if it means protecting someone important to her like her dad. History Jenny was born fully grown on the planet Messaline in the 61st century by means of a progenation machine. She had been made from the Doctor's DNA, and directly implanted with the knowledge to fight and die when she was created in order to battle in the war against the Hath that had been raging on the planet for generations. At first, the Doctor believed her to be nothing but a being created to fight and nothing else, and planned to leave her there as if she was nothing, however his current companion, Donna stepped in saying that she was a living being and his daughter, and that he should treat her that way. The Doctor's stubbornness did not cease, and in the end, Donna took his stethoscope, and listened to Jenny's hearts. She made the Doctor follow suit and listen as well, and they found that Jenny had, not one, but two hearts just like the Doctor. That was all it took for the Doctor to realize that she really was possibly not much different from himself. After the meaningful event, Jenny aids them in their escape. First by fooling a guard, and stealing his gun in order to get him to open the cell that they had been placed in for the main reason of keeping them from interfering in General Cobb’s pursuit of the Source; a legendary item that was said to grant great power. In an effort to beat General Cobb to the Source, Jenny, the Doctor, and Donna begin to do a lot of running, taking down any obstacles in their way; one of which, the Doctor needed time to shut down the laser system before them. Wanting to help, Jenny decides to go and fight the General in order to buy them time, but before she could just go through with her plan, the Doctor stopped her. He explained to her the consequences of taking a life, telling her that it infects the person until there is nothing left. Jenny, not fully understanding what he was telling her, runs off to go through with her plan anyway. During the fight however, she begins to think over his words, and in the end, chooses to merely cause a smokescreen by shooting a pipe instead of taking the General’s life, and runs to catch up with her father, and Donna. Before she can make it through though, the lasers come back on, forcing her to use her flexible body to do an almost impossible flip through the laser system, allowing her to land on the opposite side completely unharmed. From there, she excitedly explains to her father that she chose not to kill General Cobb, and for the first time, they have a father-daughter moment as they hug each other. As they come closer to their destination, the Doctor decides to invite Jenny to travel with him, causing Jenny’s excitement to peak as she hugs him again, and tells him excitedly tells him thank you. When they arrived at the Temple where they would encounter the Source, they discovered that it was actually a ship, and that the war that was said to have gone on for generations, had only truly lasted seven days due to the progenation machine’s creations constantly being killed. Within the ship, they encounter a glass ball that holds everything needed to make the upper planet more habitable for the people, and the Doctor breaks it to begin the terraforming process, and end the war. But General Cobb becomes enraged and shoots at the Doctor. Jenny, wanting to protect her father takes the hit, and dies in the Doctor’s arms without regenerating as everyone hoped would happen. Later, Jenny's body was placed on a table, where she was left behind. A short time after the Doctor and Donna leave however, she goes through her own version of regeneration as a light type energy expels from her mouth, and she wakes up with no changes to her face, or personality. Wanting to follow in her father’s footsteps, she takes a shuttle off the planet to travel on her own, and plans to see other worlds, save people, and to do a lot of running. Luceti History A week after setting out on her travels, Jenny was brought to her very first world known as Luceti. In the beginning, she was only excited to have made it to a new world to explore, and was even more excited to have been acquainted with one of her father’s old companion’s, Rose Tyler. A short time later, the Doctor himself arrived, and Jenny invited her father to live with her, which he was more then happy to do despite the fact that he was uncomfortable with settling down, not that Jenny didn’t share that part. It was the reason that she was always found running around Luceti, and almost never in the house except when she was sleeping. However, they had both arrived just in time for the lights to all go out, and her first experiment experience was a week in pitch black darkness. In an effort to follow her father’s footsteps however, she assisted in creating and delivering lanterns to the populace, and enjoyed every minute of helping the people of Luceti, however that was not the only circumstance in which she helped people. Following the Doctor was another one of his many companions, Captain Jack Harkness, who also began to live with Jenny, the Doctor, and Rose. Thankfully, she had been able to avoid “the talk” with Jack’s arrival, and again, she was back to what was becoming her normal Luceti life of helping people, and helping her father figure out the best way out, which was interrupted by the kidnapping of Jack, and the disappearance of Rose. Of course, Jenny not being able to help it, went out in search of them, and finally realized that Rose was in fact sent home. With the return of Jack, came Jenny’s own first kidnapping in which the scientists decided to run experiments on her regeneration process, and left her a few days later in her almost dead state right in front of her house. The Doctor and Jack were the ones to find her body, and both, especially the Doctor believed her to be dead until a light began to expel from her mouth and her regeneration process began., and in only moments, she was again her alive perky self. As time passed, Jack and even the Doctor himself were sent home, leaving Jenny alone in Luceti, and for the first time, she started feeling loneliness. That was until she met Jr, who at the time was setting up lights for a festival. Being the helpful and fun loving person that Jenny was, she began to help him out, and they immediately clicked with each other. A short time later, she invited Jr to stay at her house as they both agreed that it was no fun living alone. Not long after moving in, a tunnel was found in Luceti, and both Jenny and Jr went to explore it, finding coded paperwork on themselves with their histories and all sorts of information. Together, they managed to uncode it, and read about each other’s pasts causing them to become even closer to each other. Of course, only a couple weeks after exploring the tunnels came another kidnapping for Jenny, and this time, she did not return as her usual self, and being driven crazy by the Malnosso’s experimentation, stabbed Jr in the back, and fought with him. In the end, she gave him no other choice but to kill her. Thankfully however, she regenerated only a few days later, though it took her time to remember the incident. A short time later, Jr was kidnapped as well and returned infected with U-DO. Jenny fought him with everything she had, trying her best to knock sense into him, and despite her promise to her dad not to kill, came very very close to having to do so. Thankfully, Albedo had been around to fix the problem. On Christmas day, after Jr and Jenny had finally managed to understand that neither of them were being blamed by the other for their deeds, Jenny in thanks for the dagger that he had given her, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then both of them having realized that they like each other, became boyfriend and girlfriend. Around two months later, Albedo who had disappeared, returned, remembering nothing of being in Luceti, and Jr, having been worried about what he would do if he found out about Jenny being his girlfriend, asked her to keep it a secret, which she did, though she tried to convince Jr to tell him when Albedo started to suspect it to keep it from getting any worse, which he did in the end. Not long after that, the spirits in Luceti possessed some of the people in Luceti, including Jr, and the Malnosso, in an effort to exterminate them, removed the power cap. Albedo, having his full power returned to him, confronted Jenny, and fought with her, in the end slicing off one of her wings and causing her to die permanently. A few days later however, the Malnosso bring her back to life, and take away the dagger that Jr had given her for Christmas. Though it took a while to do it though, Jr managed to get her a new dagger, this time, one that had her name inscribed on it. However, Jenny didn’t receive it until some time after Jr’s kidnapping, in which he returned with only his memories of his twelve year old self. Though when his memory returned, she was glad to have received the dagger, but the same day she received the dagger, she was kidnapped, and returned a week later blind and with thousands of languages downloaded into her head, causing her to speak them without realizing it. Relationships *Canon **The Tenth Doctor - Jenny's looks up to her father the Doctor very much, though there are many times when she can't help but disagree or think he's going overboard about something. **Rose Tyler (Dropped) **Jack Harkness - One of Jenny's housemates and friends. Although Jack has his moments where she thinks he's a complete pain in the ass, he always seems to come through, and she knows that he's a very dependable friend. **The Master - In short, Jenny doesn't trust him one bit, though there are times when she's willing to give the guy a chance to prove himself. *Luceti **Likes ***Gaignun Kukai Jr. (Dropped) - Jenny's boyfriend. She loves him a lot, and would do just about anything for him. ***Cissnei (Dropped) - One of Jenny's old housemates, she was quite fond of Cissnei as a friend. ***Cloud Strife (Dropped) - A dear friend and ally, Jenny finds him to be a great friend, and would help him out in a pinch in a heartbeat. ***Yamato Ishida (Dropped) ***Sheik (Dropped) ***Nowe (Dropped) ***Duo Maxwell ***Kouichi Kimura (Dropped) **Neutral ***Buffy Summers ***Albedo (Dropped) ***Taichi Yagami ***Rikku ***Edward Cullen (Dropped) ***Angel (Dropped) ***Bumblebee (Dropped) ***James T. Kirk (Dropped) ***Edward Elric ***Winry Rockbell ***Uruki (Dropped) ***Xigbar ***Tidus (Dropped) ***Quistis Trepe (Dropped) ***Raine Sage (Dropped) ***Moro **Dislikes ***Albedo (Dropped) ***Kadaj (Dropped)